As computing devices continue to advance in processing power, data access speed, and mobility, so too must associated storage devices advance to maintain the status quo. For example, storage devices have become physically smaller and yet are able to store even more data than predecessor storage technology devices. Further, online marketplaces have allowed a number of consumers to purchase and resell computing devices at competitive prices. However, in some cases, data that is stored on the storage devices of resold or refurbished computing devices may be maintained and accessed by subsequent purchasers.